Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{2}{3} \times 2\dfrac{2}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{14}{3} \times \dfrac{12}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 12}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{168}{15}$ $ = \dfrac{56}{5}$ $ = 11 \dfrac{1}{5}$